Cada año
by OlivierCash
Summary: Simplemente era una cita más, exactamente igual que todas las anteriores. Manigoldo/Shion


**Este fic lo hice ambientado en la noche de las animas/Halloween o como prefieran llamarlo. El problema ha sido que no pude subirlo entonces y bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

El solitario viento se colaba entre esas estrechas calles, desde las cuales casi no se podía ver el cielo. Y no era porque los edificios fueran muy altos, sino por lo juntos que estaban.

El viento movía las frías ropas que se encontraban bajo la luz de la Luna. Continuó avanzando, moviéndose entre las hojas de las enredaderas que se abrazaban a las paredes. Calló en picado hasta el suelo adoquinado de la calle, por el que circuló levantando túnicas hechas con malas telas y algún que otro vestido.

Los niños y no tan niños que caminaban por la calle se quejaban del fuerte viento que de repente había comenzado a hacer acto de presencia y que se había llevado alguno que otro sombrero de bruja.

Entre todo el movimiento de jóvenes que había en la calle y a los cuales el viento tuvo que esquivar. Había un joven de dorados cabellos sentado en un banco, esperando a algo. El viento movió los cabellos de este joven, quien cerró sus ojos almendra por instinto mientras intentaba apartarse el pelo de la cara.

— Hola Shion— saludó una voz a su lado.

El de cabellos dorados pudo ver, una vez que abrió los ojos, que a su lado había aparecido un desarreglado joven de cabellos azules y ojos de un morado grisáceo. Conocía muy bien a su compañía, es más, era a ese joven al que estaba esperando.

— Buenas noches Mani— saludó Shion, dedicándole una sonrisa a su acompañante— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó, tenían tanto de lo que hablar que casi ni sabía por donde comenzar.

— Como siempre, mi vida es demasiado monótona— respondió Manigoldo, acomodándose un poco en el banco— . De vez en cuando pasan cosas, pero esta vez no ha pasado nada nuevo, ha sido jodidamente aburrido.

Mientras Manigoldo hablaba, Shion sacó una caja de cigarros que le entregó a Manigoldo, el del pelo azul la miró como si le hubieran dado el tesoro más grande del mundo.

— Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de esto— aseguró a la vez que se encendía uno de los cigarros, no tardó en darle una calada y sentirse relajado— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

— En general bien— aseguró Shion, a lo que Manigoldo le miró con curiosidad— No ha pasado nada malo, simplemente, voy a tener que mudarme, de nuevo— aseguró con cierto aire de tristeza.

— Sabes perfectamente que da igual donde estes, yo siempre te encontraré— aseguró el del pelo azul mientras fumaba.

Disimuladamente, el de pelo azul movió la mano con la que no sostenía el cigarrillo para dejarla sobre la mano de Shion, la cual se encontraba sobre el banco. A Manigoldo siempre le había parecido paradójico, mas que nada porque lo era, al menos a simple vista, era tan paradójico que su propia mano fuera tan cálida y la de Shion tan fría.

— Si, pero prefiero ser yo el que te lo diga— aclaró Shion— No me gusta mudarme— aseguró. Le echó un ojo al oscuro cielo que por culpa de las farolas, no dejaba ver las miles de estrellas que lo adornaban— Creo que volveré a algún sitio al que haya vivido, un lugar donde ya nadie sepa sobre mi, un lugar donde los que me conocieron, ya no estén.

El de pelo azul se dedicó a fumar, podía ser bueno escuchando a Shion, pero animarlo nunca había sido lo suyo. Que se le iba a hacer, a los que eran como él les faltaban muchas cosas y los sentimientos tendían a ser una de esas cosas. Por ello se podía sentir privilegiado, él por lo menos era capaz de sentir algo por Shion. Mucho como él solo podían soñar con tener esa clase de sentimientos.

— Mientras no intenten quemarte como otras veces— comentó Manigoldo, apretando inconscientemente la mano de Shion.

Shion soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar eso. A decir verdad, cuando esas cosas pasaron, la situación no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, mas al verlo con tantísima perspectiva, habían adquirido una lectura humorística.

— Esas cosas ya no se suelen hacer— dijo Shion aguantándose la risa.

— Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor a alguien se le cruza los cables y convence a la gente para quemarte— añadió Manigoldo con un tono de broma, a la vez que aprovechaba para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Shion. Tiró el cigarrillo ya acabado al suelo y le dio un pisotón para asegurarse de que se apagara.

— Sabes perfectamente que el fuego no me hace ni cosquillas.

— Si, lo sé mejor que nadie.

La conversación se vio truncada por un repentino beso por parte de Manigoldo. Fue un beso amable, tierno y repleto de ganas. Si echaban la vista hacía atrás, no podían recordar en que momento la pasión, dejó paso a esa ternura en la que actualmente se encontraban.

La pasión y las relaciones físicas continuas, acabaron por dejar paso a la tranquilidad, a disfrutar el uno de la compañía del otro sin más pretensiones, sin segundas intenciones tan físicas. Aunque, si como se dice vulgarmente "ya no follaban como conejos" eso no quería decir que ya no hicieran ese tipo de cosas, la diferencia radicaba en que hacían más cosas a parte de eso.

Se quedaron ahí, quietos, sin decirse nada, solo disfrutando del momento. Shion había apoyado la cabeza sobre el cálido hombro de Manigoldo, extrañaba tanto ese calor. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había notado calientes sus propias manos. O incluso, cuando alguien a parte de Manigoldo se le había acercado y se había atrevido a tocarle. El aura que constantemente rodeaba a Shion era tan fría que espantaba a los humanos a nada que se acercara a ellos. Pese a que el rubio nunca había tenido ninguna mala intención contra ellos.

Al contrario que Shion, Manigoldo anhelaba poder sentir frio. Podía notar a Shion y sentir que su pareja estaba congelado. Mas jamás había sentido ese frio salir de él, siempre había sido por el contacto de otras personas. De su interior solo salía calor, en un lugar donde todos sentían frío, él y los suyos vivían en un calor constante.

Sin dudo, al final todos acaban anhelando lo que no tienen. A lo mejor era eso por lo que podían disfrutar tanto el uno del otro. Porque Manigoldo tenía la calidez que Shion anhelaba y Shion poseía el frio que Manigoldo deseaba.

—A veces me pregunto—comenzó Manigoldo de pronto, logrando captar toda la atención de Shion—¿Por qué el tiempo pasa de esta manera tan distinta cuando estoy a tu lado?

—Porque cuando estas a mi lado, es el único momento en el que eres algo parecido a un humano—respondió Shion con una sonrisa resignada.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que había aceptado que ninguno de los dos era ni podría ser un humano. Pero ya ni se lamentaba por ello, ya se lamentó lo suficiente como para dejar paso al caminar, al caminar hacía delante, sin que le importara el no saber que era. Porque para Shion, el saber que no era humano, no le resolvía la pregunta de su vida, ¿qué era él?

—Lo se, por eso me encanta estar junto a ti—confesó Manigoldo, mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Shion—.Aunque me sienta como un gilipollas y un cursi, disfruto cuando paso el tiempo contigo—admitió Manigoldo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando estoy a tu lado es cuando menos me importa saber que soy o dejo de ser.

—Eso si que es ñoño—dijo Manigoldo, intentando darle un poco de humor a la situación. Removió los cabellos rubios de Shion—Ya lo descubrirás algún siglo de estos.

El rubio iba a añadir algo, mas al notar como las primeras luces del Sol se colaban entre las estrechas calles se dio cuenta que su tiempo se había acabado. Se incorporó un poco, separándose de su acompañante y mirando el cielo naranja por el amanecer.

—Odio lo lento que se me hace estar contigo porque saboreo cada momento—La figura de Manigoldo comenzó volverse transparente—pero aun odio más, cuando de pronto, nuestro tiempo juntos se ha acabado.

Conforme las luces de un nuevo día iba inundando las calles, la figura de Manigoldo se iba volviendo cada vez más translucida. Realmente era tan maravillosamente horrible estar juntos. Eso de no enterarse del paso del tiempo era un asco, siempre se quedaban con ganas de un poco más, de una sonrisa más, de un beso más, de un segundo más…

El rubio se incorporó para poderle dar un beso a la etérea figura de Manigoldo. Aun siendo que casi no era material, aun siendo que ya nadie más podía verlo, todavía seguía desprendiendo ese calor que le caracterizaba y que a decir verdad, formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Una vez el beso hubo finalizado, Manigoldo había desaparecido, o eso parecía a simple vista. El rubio miró sus manos, las cuales había extendido. Sobre estas, flotaba una pequeña bola de fuego azul, de un azul tan imposiblemente ardiente.

Shion se acercó ese fuego fatuo a la cara, manteniendolo a una distancia prudencial y le sonrió con ternura. Luego, extendió sus brazos para indicarle que ya podía marcharse. En todo momento le dedicó su sonrisa más radiante a esa bola de fuego azul que nadie más que él podía ver. El fuego fatuo, comenzó a flotar de manera hierática por el ambiente.

—Hasta dentro de un año.


End file.
